Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni: 13-Nichi no kin'yōbi Hen
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: Translation for the title: Friday the 13th arc. Rena Ryugū is revenant, a vengeful spirit brought back to life... She will claim many victims, using her blades. I don't own Higurashi or the other animes and games I will cross over. Originally published on Wattpad by me. Rated M for blood and Gore, and also coarse language
1. Prologue

Teppei's POV

I was hitting down Satoko as usual for disobeying me. Then I heard a boy yelling "YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Then the scene slips to when we are fighting, he was a newcomer in Hinamizawa. A boy with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was accompanied by an Auburn haired girl with blue eyes. The fight continues on to the roads, where I pushed him to the road when a speeding car that belongs to the head doctor was passing by... He got killed after being run over.

Then I heard it. The Auburn haired girl is crying and went to him, putting him in her arms.

Then she looked at me with a death glare.

"YOU'LL PAY! YOU HEAR ME!? YOU'LL PAY!" Were her words of rage.

She then reached out to a machete that she sheathed on her back, and tries to strike on me. But luckily the head doctor, Irie injected her with a sedative which made her fall unconscious.

However what made me feared the most was her eyes... They turned from normal blue to a lifeless grey, facing me... Her expression is that of a heavy grudge.

Suddenly she lunged at me and...

"AAHHH!" I screamed before taking heavy breaths... Ever since that accident I've been revisiting them in dreams.

(June 15 1983 [Showa 58] Hinamizawa,Japan)

"That dream again? ... SATOKO! GIVE ME A GLASS OF WATER YOU BRAT! SATOKO!?"

There is no response. I went upstairs to her room and knocked on it as hard as possible.

"YOU LAZY BRAT, WAKE UP!" I yelled again, and after the 10th knock the door then was knocked backwards.

I then widened my eyes in fear of what I'm seeing.

My bratty niece... Her body was lacking her arms and legs, and her expression is that of fear and shock.

I gulped, before turning around to the stairs, intent on calling the police about a murder when...

That's when I saw it. The Auburn haired girl, in her usual white dress and beret, holding a machete on her left hand. She was standing still at the top of the stairs, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Oh God... Please don't hurt me!"

My body froze as she walked very slowly to me, and she raised her machete in the air... I looked at it in fear... My body is shaking so much.

She then struck the machete downwards, although I dodged it, it barely missed inches from my right ear.

I ran downstairs, and barricaded the stairs with any furniture I have. I then went to the phone and dialled the police station.

"Okinomiya Police station, Oishi speaking-"

"Help! There... There is a murderer in my home!"

Then I felt a presence behind me, it's the girl. She grabbed my right leg and smashes me around the house. The first smash made the phone fell down and broke.

She then threw me to the kitchen, before drawing out her machete.

"Please don't kill me... I'm sorry for killing your f*cking boyfriend! I'm f*cking sorry!"

This seems to piss her off as she still raised her machete up to the air... And she struck it down and everything went black.

3rd person POV

The police barged inside the house and searched for the reported murderer... But she had already done her work and escaped. There are listed 2 victims... The first being a little girl named Satoko Hojō, who is reported to have been abused by her uncle... She is found without her arms and legs, And the second is her uncle Teppei, he is found with his head split vertically in half by a bladed weapon.

This went into the newspapers and the surviving members of the Gaming club at Hinamizawa's school were now mourning for their now dead friends... Keiichi, Rena (presumed dead by them), and Satoko.


	2. The truth of Rena

Days after the murder of both Satoko and her uncle, Mion had decided to make a club activity near the Onigafuchi swamp.

"OK... Girls, here is what we should do... We're going to swim at the swamp without drowning." Said a female with long greenish hair tied to a ponytail.

"Seems easy, Onee... But there is something that irked me here... I don't feel so good." Said another female who looked like the former, who called her sister.

"Mii! We need to get out of here!" Said another girl who is shorter and far younger than the former 2.

The 3 girls didn't notice that they are being watched as they were having fun swimming... In a swamp that is said to be bottomless.

An hour later they went back to the club room at school.

"So Mion... We all won in this activity, we didn't drown, Nipaah!" Said the little girl cheerfully.

"Yeah Onee-Sama, Rika-Chama is right, should we just celebrate together?"

"Shion, who's going to clean up today?"

"I don't know, maybe Rika-Chama? Well, since Kei-Chan, Rena-Chan, and Satoko were already dead, our activities already lacked the personnel-"

"Hold on, let me clean up. Alone." Rika concluded. Both Mion and Shion frowned.

"Are you sure?" Mion asked.

"I'm positive. I have my ways..."

Both twins then exited the club room. Rika then took a broom and sweeped the floor until she nearly sweeped a book away.

"Umu? What is this?"

She picked the book up and widened her eyes.

"Rena-San's diary... It looks like it's been recently just got updated"

She scrolled through the pages, and stopped at Friday, 13 May 1983, which is the date where Keiichi was killed and Rena disappeared.

Friday, 13th May 1983

Dear Diary,

Me and Keiichi-Kun are going on a date after school, which made me excited. However when we got near Satoko-Chan's home we heard her bastard of an uncle beating her up. Keiichi-Kun bravely stood up to him and fought. I told them to stop, but they don't...

And that was when my heart shatters...

That bastard pushed MY Keiichi-Kun to the road, where the director's car is speeding through.

Keiichi-Kun is my beacon of hope, his kindness filled my empty heart ever since he came to the village. I wanted us to be together... But that bastard killed him.

I got sedated by the director when I tried to avenge my love. Later that night I woke up... Having a breakdown... I wanted to kill that bastard! But I don't dare to do so yet... Covered by despair I decided to end my life at the Onigafuchi swamp... Maybe that will help ease up my pained heart.

I hope it will.

Love,

Rena.

Rika then noticed that the next page is filled with writing. Though it dates very far from the last one.

Tuesday, 15 June 1983

Dear Diary,

A miracle had happened to me... Oyashiro-Sama had given me the power that made me immortal... And she had ressurected me from the depths of the swamp.

After getting out of the swamp, I went to the dump to take my machete, before going home to get a new set of clothing. Dad saw me, and I had to silent him by killing him. He had also unapproved my relationship with Keiichi-Kun.

After putting on my favorite white dress and beret, I went to that bastard's home to exact revenge...

I killed Satoko-Chan first. She must be freed of her suffering. Then I killed her uncle and left the house since he had already called the police.

Now I am already convinced... All humans are evil, I have to kill the ones that are in my way, or those who made contact with me.

Love,

Rena

Rika closed the book, her eyes wide in fear. Rena killed both Satoko and her uncle. She then ran out of the room and went to the police station in Okinomiya.

"So, You say that Ryugū-San is alive, and that she killed both of the Hojōs?" The old detective Oishi asked the petite girl.

"Mii! You've got to believe me, Oishi-San, please! Now I think she is going after me and the twins- OH NO, them! Listen up, get a squad and go to the Sonozaki's mansion! I think they are walking to a trap!"

"Got it. Go first, Rika-Chan!"

Rika ran out of the police station and took her bicycle to the mansion.

While on the road, Rika telepathically talked to Hanyuu.

"Hanyuu? Are you there?"

"Auu, I'm always near you Rika-Chan... I'm afraid that I had chosen a wrong world."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I was searching for a world where all of you are alive, but I had accidentally touched one world crystal which is broken and irreversible!"

"Then that means..."

"Even if you die this time, there is no restarting worlds anymore!"

Rika widened her eyes, and she pedalled faster.

Hang on, both of you... I'm coming! Rika thought to herself as she continued to pedal.

-To be continued


	3. Sonozaki Massacre

It was a dark night...

The landline phone of the Sonozaki estate rang. Mion went to answer it.

"Sonozaki estate, Mion speaking."

"Sonozaki-San, this is Detective Oishi Kuraudo speaking."

"The cops? What do you want?"

"Listen up, you need the guards to stay on high alert, you and your twin are in danger."

"Danger? What do you mean?"

"We suspected that a Slasher is moving towards your location."

"A Slasher!? Do you know who it is?"

"It's-" suddenly the phone got cut off.

Mion then realized that the landline had been cut.

"Kasai! Tell the other guards to stay alert! There is someone after me and Shion!"

"Got it, Mion-Sama."

Mion then went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Shion! I knew you are in there! Get out now!"

"What, sorry Onee-Sama! I'm still not finished bathing yet- What the!? GET OFF ME! AAGGHHHGHHHGHH!!!!" Shion said before she got attacked and sliced by an unknown invader.

Mion peeked through the keyhole and saw Shion's mutilated body. She lacked her eyes and ears, and her head is split in half.

"He got Shion!"

Mion ran frantically and went inside the dungeon to hide as she heard Kasai, the other guards, and the rest of her family members screams of agony.

As Mion hid under one of the torture tables, she peeked over the corner to see Rena.

"Rena? Rena!? You scared the living crap out of-"

She then noticed that she is holding a bloody machete, and there are blood stains on her outfit. Her blue eyes were changed into a dull, lifeless grey ones. She had no expressions whatsoever on her face.

"..." Rena turned around, having spotted her target.

"Hey, hey Rena... You... You're joking right!?"

Rena twitches her head and raises the machete. However just as she was about to strike down, a broomstick was knocked on her head. It was Rika, who had arrived on time.

Rena turned around again to see her other target, holding the broomstick like a naginata.

"Mion-San, RUN!" Then Mion ran back up to the surface with Rika.

Rena just walked slowly to her targets location and after she reached the surface...

"FREEZE! PUT YOUR WEAPON DOWN!" Officer Katsuya with 2 other officers threatened, aiming his pistol at Rena.

However Rena remained unfazed, and still walked to the officer.

"I said FREEZE."

Rena still didn't take the threat, and raised her machete.

The 2 other officers opened fire, and their bullets shot through her body, creating see-through holes, though Rena didn't flinch at all, and she struck the machete down at Katsuya's head, who dies instantly.

Rena then looked at the 2 other officers, who stared back at her in fear.

As Rena walked over to the officers, suddenly a dart was shot at Rena's neck, which made her body numb and she fell down.

"Looks like we had a case solved today." It was Oishi, a blowpipe in hand.

Later that night Rena was put inside a squad car and is transported to the clinic where Irie worked, however they don't realize, that Rena had been planning something. She pretended to go unconscious... A grin then materializes on her face.

Meanwhile at Rika's home Rika is patting Mion's back. Mion couldn't stop crying over why did her best friend would do this.

"Why, why, Rika? Why did she do such things?"

"It's a long story, Mion-San... Let me tell you that tomorrow."

-To be continued


	4. The chase

The next morning Rika told Mion about why Rena became a Slasher. Mion's eyes widened as she learned the truth while reading the diary Rika had gave her.

"So... She felt lonely because of her father's work, and needed another boy's company... And Kei-Chan is her chosen one..."

"Mii." Rika nodded. "I hope she can go back to normal..."

"Also, Friday the 13th? Doesn't that marks a day of unluck!?"

"Mii... That's Western folklore... But I think it may be true, after what happened to Rena-San and all"

Meanwhile at the clinic, Irie was about to enter Rena's room.

Irie: So, is there anything I should know about this?

Officer: Your patient's dangerous, that's what I'm going to tell you.

Irie took that as a joke and went inside. Inside there is a nurse who is preparing the medical utensils.

Irie: So, ready to proceed with the bullet removal procedure?

Nurse: Yeah.

Irie then opened the blanket and raised Rena's dress, and to his shock, there are no wounds that the police had described.

Irie: What in the-

Suddenly Rena's eyes opened and she stabbed Irie's skull using her bare right hand. Her hand pierced through as Irie screamed in agony, and the nurse trying to escape, but the officer from before had locked the room.

'NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Was the nurse's scream of terror as she frantically tried to open the locked door.

Back at Rika's, Mion felt a disastrous feeling as she ate her breakfast.

"Mii, what's wrong Mion-San?"

"I-It's nothing. I think I choked on my food..." She said while faking coughs.

"I see, Nanodesu..."

Something tells me not to go to the clinic today... I wonder why? Mion asked herself mentally.

"Hey Rika-Chan... Can I go to town after eating? I need a walk."

"Mii... OK then, but be careful. She can be anywhere..."

"What are you talking about? She's at the clinic, bedridden."

"Oh yeah I forgot! Nipaah!"

Mion sweat dropped.

Mion then took a walk, but not to the town, she went to the Irie clinic, just to make sure that her instincts are wrong.

She opened the door, and looked to see that the lights are out.

"That's weird, the clinic wasn't supposed to close at mornings..."

She explored the lobby and found Rena's patient note... It says that Rena had a terrible mental breakdown which is probably uncurable. Shocked, Mion put it back on the reception table. She also found a flashlight next to the notes and took it.

Mion then went to a hallway where they said that Irie is researching for a cure for a phenomenal disease.

"Well, a little peak might not hurt, right?" Mion opened the door to the hallway, only to see that it's even more darker inside.

Mion turned the flashlight on and explored the hallway. Each room had dead patients with x-rays that show their brains. However what irked her the most is the door in the end of the hallway. There is a label that says Ryugū Rena on it.

Mion walked to the door and peeked through the window that is attached to the door. To her shock, there is Rena on the other side, expressionless with those grey eyes. Inside was also the dead bodies of Irie and a nurse.

"Hey Rena...?"

No answer.

"Please, Rena! If there's something wrong that I did, I will apologize, please!"

No answer, but Rena then used her finger to write on the foggy glass... It says USO DA (That's a Lie), before finally she smashed the glass with her left fist and Strangles Mion.

"Please, Rena... I'm sorry..."

Rena stayed silent, and readies her right fist, readying to smash through Mion's face.

Mion, having no other options, chopped Rena's strangling hand using her own hand, and ran away as she released her.

Not even a feet away from the door, Rena had already knocked it down in one punch, and began to give chase to Mion, although she didn't run, but instead she walked slowly.

Mion looked behind, Rena is already out of her room. Mion then looked at one of the other rooms and entered it, and closed the door silently. She then turned off the flashlight before hiding under the bed.

As she hid, she heard the door being knocked down in one hit, and she can feel that Rena is searching every nook and cranny of the room... Until she then came to the bed. Rena then whispers as she searched.

"Chh Chh Chh Keh Keh Kehh"

Was her whispering voices as she searched the room, and it seemed to get louder when she gets near to Mion's hiding spot. Mion can translate it as "Kill Kill Kill, for Kei Kei Kei"

Rena then looked under the bed, and Mion jabbed her face using her hands, making Rena flinch, using this chance to run back to the front door.

Outside was Rika, who is searching for Mion.

"What in the world are you doing!? This is suicide!"

"I thought... I thought I can return her back to normal... But I think... Only Kei-Chan can... But he's dead."

Rika then put her index finger in front of Mion's mouth.

"Shh."

The both of them then heard the same whispers that Rena had made when she was searching for Mion.

"She's nearby. We gotta go."

"Umu!" Rika nodded.

Both of them ran to town, running pass a row of bikes, and the bikers that owned them. They are smoking, reading magazines, and drinking alcohol.

Meanwhile Rena knocked the door down in one hit, and went out. She now wears a lavender-colored hockey mask that she found inside one of the lockers in one of the rooms at the hallway she was in before. She had also found her confiscated machete, and her favorite hooked hatchet. She sheathed both onto her back.

Rena walks slowly to the town, and after seeing the row of bikes, she just literally kicked the one up front, making a domino of fallen bikes. The owners doesn't seem to be happy at this.

"Hey, What's your problem!?" The leader asked, holding a bat.

The other members unsheathed their bats, ready to beat Rena up.

Rena heard him, turned around and opens her mask, revealing her expressionless face and grey eyes... What's new now... Is that maggots are crawling out of her eyes.

"H-Hey Girl! Be cool, Ok?" The leader asked, afraid, before telling his gang to get their bikes and leave.

After they drove off, Rena puts her mask on again, and continued to chase the duo.

Both Rika and Mion continued to to run, going pass Angel Mort and more buildings, before reaching the police station.

In front of the station is Oishi, with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Hmm? Hey, what are you 2 cuties doing alone at this day? There are criminals roaming around these hours..." Oishi asked.

"It's like this..." Mion tried to explain, but was cut off by Rika saying "Mii!" While pointing at their opposite direction.

There was Rena, her hockey mask hiding her face, and she already unsheathed both of her blades. There is also a knife attached to her neck for some reason.

"Oh Lord! What had she become!?" Oishi asked in fear as Rena just stared at the 3 of them.

Oishi then took a fighting stance. Rika and Mion then remembered that Oishi is a master in hand-to-hand combat.

"Mion, Rika!" He threw a keyring at Mion.

"Your car keys? For what?" Mion asked.

"You need to get as far as possible... Where she cannot possibly track you. There's no time! Go!"

Both Rika and Mion nodded, before running to Oishi's car.

Rika: Can you drive!?

Mion: I've been learning a little!

After both got inside, Mion quickly used the keys on the ignition, and started the engine. The car then drove off.

"Be safe... My friends..." Was Oishi's silent goodbye to them.

Oishi ran to Rena, and kicked her in the stomach, which pushed her back, having no time to counter. Oishi then did a snapmare to her, before pulling out his pistol, and shoots at Rena's mask. The bullets pierced through but Rena didn't even felt even an inch of pain after this beat-up.

Rena then let go off her weapons, and used her right hand to choke Oishi, before standing up. Rena then chokeslammed him to the ground, before quickly taking her weapons and stabs Oishi on the heart and abdomen, killing him.

Rena then looked at the tire tracks that was left on the ground where Mion had drove off. She took her blades off from Oishi, sheathed them, and follows the tire track by walking.

-To Be Continued


	5. The final Friday

A large inferno covers both Hinamizawa and Okinomiya. The police force had tried to stop the single slayer Rena but to no avail. In the end Rena burns everything that is in her sight.

Mion continued to drive the car as far as possible from Hinamizawa, until they stopped in front of a barricade consisting of 3 military-issued cars.

"What is the Yamainu doing here!?" Rika asked.

"Exit your vehicle!" A female voice that is familiar to both Mion and Rika called out.

They complied, and a squad of armed men then surrounds the both of them. Their leader is a blonde haired woman wearing a military cap and uniform.

"Takano-San? I thought you died!?"

"I faked my death on that oil drum. By the way, where are Satoko-Chan, Shion, and Maebara-San? Also, more importantly, where is Ryugū-San?"

"Kei-Chan, Satoko-Chan and Shion are all dead, but Rena... Listen! We need to get out of here!"

"Mii! She's right! You won't know what will happen if you hold us up like this!"

"Oh, and why should I?" Takano took out her pistol.

Then suddenly the whispering sounds that Mion previously heard at the clinic howled again... Even the troopers became alert.

"What the he-" One of the troopers tried to ask, but was cut off as his head was sliced clean from his body.

Takano then looked at the assailant. An auburn haired girl wearing a hockey mask, white beret and dress, carrying 2 weapons which are a machete and a hooked hatchet. There is also a knife attached to her neck.

"That's Ryugū-San?"

The remaining troopers readied their weapons, but Takano ordered them not to shoot.

"Don't get any blood on me~" Takano said sarcastically.

Rena responded by pulling out the knife that is attached to her neck, without feeling any pain. The knife is then thrown to the ground.

The troopers backed off in fear... A person would've had died if they did that.

"You sure you want to face her, Commander? She's clearly NOT human..." Takano's 2nd in command, Okonogi asked.

"Let me have my fun~" Was her words as she shoots Rena in the chest, before shooting her head.

The wounds then healed by themselves as maggots formed on them.

Takano continued to shoot magazines after magazines, until eventually she ran out of ammunition. The troopers saw this and started to shoot her with rapid-firing rifles, but to no avail. Her wounds were still healing.

"Should we go, Commander?"

Takano widens her eyes as Rena walked closer to her.

Rena grabs her right leg forcefully, before smashing her to the ground, which severs her right arm. She then continued to smash her until she is no more than a pile of gore.

"The commander is down! Tactical retreat!" Okonogi commanded the troopers, just as Rena threw her machete at his head, killing him.

The trooper next to Okonogi then raised his arms as Rena walked to him slowly.

"Hey... Hey we can talk about this right? I can make you rich, just join us! I had connections!"

Rena stayed silent, before glancing at her machete, before picking it up.

"Oh, you want your machete back! I understand now! Guys! She just wanted her machete back! Woo!"

Then Rena cuts his head off with her blades, like a pair of scissors.

Using this distraction Mion and Rika gets back inside the car and drove off.

"Hey, stop!" Another trooper yelled, but Mion didn't stop and she continued to drive.

As they drove off, they heard screams from behind. Mion tearfully frowned just by hearing them.

Rika looked at the back window... This is the first time she left her home village... And the last time she would probably see it again.

They drove off to Tokyo. They took shelter in an apartment building that Mion rented with the money she brought from her family's estate. Mion also became a mother figure to Rika, enrolling her to a local school, while Mion worked at a minimarket. Also, the Hinamizawa incident was told by Mion to the press, and the story spreads quickly like a cancer, and went worldwide.

For years to come, there are no signs of Rena stalking them. They were now in peace... Or it was just their thoughts. Rena was still walking very slowly though she had lost clue of where could her targets be.

"Mii... It's been years since we escaped her..." A teenage Rika said.

"Yeah... I hope we are already in peace... I missed Hinamizawa"

"Yeah... Me too... Nipaah..."

However both of them then heard whispers... So familiar that both of their hairs are standing.

As they slowly looked behind them, a machete and a hooked hatchet strikes down on them.

-To Be Continued... Act 1 finished

A/N the collection of crossovers will be starting in the next chapter..


	6. The slasher returns

Rena Ryugū was a revenant, a vengeful spirit brought back to life. Many had fallen victim to her bloodlust... Now she is wandering around Japan, Killing those who harmed her.

Megurigaoka, Japan

October 2015

The story of Rena Ryugū now became an urban legend. Most people won't believe she exists, unless they see her for themselves. Some had even cosplayed as her.

Now the story focuses on a group consisting of a teacher and 4 high school girls that she cared about like a sister.

"Lalala~ We're going on a field trip~" A short pink haired girl wearing a black cap with cat ears sang cheerfully on the back passenger seat.

"You're too loud, Yuki!" A magenta haired girl complained.

"Stop wrecking the mood, Kurumi-Chan!" Said Yuki, the pink haired girl.

The entire car, excluding the front passenger laughed.

The red haired girl who is in the front passenger seat widens her eyes and yelled "LOOK OUT!!!"

Too late, their teacher had accidentally run over someone. The figure was thrown to the back of the car.

"Megu-Nee... Should we check?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah... I think so, and it's Sakura-Sensei to you!" The teacher, who drived the car said, pinching Yuki's cheek.

The 4 of them went out of the car, and looked at the victim. It is a girl with short auburn hair, wearing a white beret and dress, and also a lavender-colored hockey mask.

"Lord have mercy on me..." Megu-Nee said, facepalming.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Yuki asked.

"Oh no... Sensei... This is terrible! Do you know who THIS is?" The girl who once sat at the front passenger seat asked.

"Don't panic, Yuuri... Things happened. And yes Yuki, call an ambulance..."

"Probably just another cosplay of the revenant Rena Ryugū..." Kurumi concluded, as Yuki talked to the emergency operator on her phone.

After the ambulance arrived and took the girl away, the 4 of them went back to the car.

"I don't know why... But I've got a very terrible feeling about running over that girl..." Yuuri said.

"Hush! Let's just focus on the festival that we are going to attend! It's at Kisaragi Academy, right?"

"Yes it is. And not only our school's that's attending the festival. Some other schools are gonna be there too." Megu-Nee replied.

"Well... That's good." Yuuri said closing her eyes like usual and smiled.

"Are we there yet? So noisy..." The final passenger, who is a beige haired girl named Miki asked.

"Not yet Mii-Kun. It's still an hour away." Yuki replied.

"And how do you know that, Yuki-Senpai?"

"Just a hunch." Yuki cheerfully replied.

And an hour later they arrived at the Academy. They were greeted by a massive amount of students... Either from the academy itself, the other schools, and Megurigaoka's. There are also stands that were held for the guests.

"Whoa... There sure are a lot of students from different schools attending this festival! No wonder they said that this might be the largest high school festival recorded in history!" Yuki cheerfully said, looking around left and right.

"Hmm. There are either Byakudan, Paulownia, and other schools, even." Yuuri said.

"OK, girls... We're going to split up right now... Have fun with the others!" Megu-Nee said.

Yuki nodded and ran first into the crowd.

"Cheerful as always..." Kurumi commented.

Yuuri, Megu-Nee and Miki nodded.

The festival goes on until night. No one has gone home yet.

However... They will, as soon.

The ambulance had just arrived at the local hospital, but in flames. The lifeless paramedics leaning on their vehicle before it explodes, as a masked girl walked away from the building which catches fire from the exploding vehicle.

The girl walked towards an arms dealer building, killed everyone who is inside with her machete, and took a flamethrower from the display rack. She then walked slowly to Kisaragi Academy, where her new targets are at.

After she arrived an hour later, she stepped inside the gates, and was encountered by a long red haired male student who wears a silver earring on his right ear, a fully untucked navy Blazer with an untucked white shirt and undershirt underneath it, a decorative belt, a pair of navy school jeans, and black shoes. There is a student ID hanging on his blazer, his name is Kai Shimada.

"What a freaking sideshow party... I guess I'm out fir- Hey, who the f*ck are you!? A Slasher cosplay? Just scram you motherf*cker!"

The girl is about to fire at Kai, but was disturbed by another boy, this one had short dyed blonde hair and stone blue eyes. He is wearing an untucked black gakuran uniform with a white shirt and a red undershirt underneath it. He also wore a pair of black gakuran jeans and brown shoes. His student ID says Yoshiki Kishinuma.

"You better go away, chump. We don't need any horror cosplays he-"

Then the girl fires the flamethrower, burning Yoshiki alive.

"Oh God! He's on fire! I'm outta here!" The redhead widens his eyes due to fear, and attempted to run away, only for the girl to burn him alive too.

The girl then went into a rampage and shoots the flamethrower at the stands, which caused a chain reaction to the adjacent stands built near it.

The whole festival went into a panic and fled the academy.

The flamethrower ran out of fuel, and the girl then took out her machete. She then motioned towards a brown haired boy, who is protecting a brunette.

"Satoshi... I'm scared..."

"Don't worry, Naomi... I'll protect you..."

The girl widens her eyes, and left the couple alone.

"Eh? She didn't kill us?" The boy named Satoshi asked, curious.

"I wonder why..." The girl named Naomi grew curious too.

Meanwhile Yuuri went out of the academy building, due to the massive ruckus outside.

"Hey what happened out here!? Looks like an all-out war!"

The girl then looked at Yuuri, which causes her to widen her eyes in fear.

"Oh God! Run!"

The girl slays those who are in front of her, in order to reach her target faster.

Meanwhile Yuki, Miki, Kurumi, and Megu-Nee are trying to find a way out. In the way they found Yuuri, and rushes to the car.

However the girl had already reached the car first, preventing the 5 from escaping.

Kurumi then moved in front, holding a shovel.

"I'll distract her, you 4 get in the car... And leave one of the doors open for me."

Yuki, Miki, Yuuri and Megu-Nee nodded, and rushed to the car while Kurumi bashes the girl with her shovel, though the girl parried several of her attacks.

"So this is the Revenant Rena Ryugū everyone used to talk about?"

"..." Rena kept saying nothing.

Megu-Nee started the car's engine but she didn't accelerate the car.

"Megu-Nee? Why aren't we going?"

Megu-Nee then widens her eyes as she saw that Rena is overpowering Kurumi. Her shovel was thrown to the ground by one of her slashes. Rena then prepared to raise her machete which glistened in the moonlight, and struck it down. Kurumi closed her eyes but she felt no pain.

Because Megu-Nee had taken the blow.

She was slashed on her shoulder, and a lot of blood and minced meat splattered out of it.

Kurumi shook in shock. "Why?"

"Just... Go... A teacher... Must protect... Their... Students... GO!"

Kurumi lets out a tear, and ran to the car, and drives it away.

Rena, not done with her work, slashes Megu-Nee in the shoulder 2 more times, splitting her body into 2 pieces.

Rena then opened her mask partially, only revealing her mouth. She licked the blood off her machete, before closing the mask again and slowly follows the car.

-To Be Continued

A/N for the info:

1\. Yuki, Kurumi, Miki, Yuuri, and Megu-Nee are from the anime Gakkou Gurashi!

2\. Kai, Yoshiki, Satoshi and Naomi are from the game/anime Corpse Party


	7. Rena goes to hell, A new beginning

The surviving Megurigaoka group drove away back to their school, where they barricaded themselves inside the Student Council room to hold out until the police can help them.

"So, We're just gonna sit around while the custodians are patrolling around? What if one of them found us?" Miki asked.

"We reason with them! The custodians knew about the legend too!" Kurumi replied.

"Please, stop arguing... Poor Yuki-Chan is still recovering from the trauma she suffered~" Yuuri calmly stated, pointing at a shaking Yuki, sitting at the corner of the room.

"Megu-Nee... She..." Was what Yuki had been saying since the 4 of them barricaded the room.

"Yuki-Senpai..." Miki tried to pat Yuki's back, but...

"Give her some time. She's seen enough as it is." Kurumi assertively suggested, stopping Miki.

"What do you think happened to the other students of this school at that chaos?" Yuuri asked.

"Probably killed in the fire, or... Escaped, or even slashed by that b*tch..." Kurumi replied, pulling out her bloodied shovel, cleaning it with a wet cloth.

Meanwhile on the streets, a hitchhiker is holding a carton sign with the words Megurigaoka Private School on it.

A car then stopped and the driver asked if she wanted a ride or not, however after seeing through his personality, the girl refused and the car speeds off.

Hungry, the hitchhiker took a bar of chocolate from her pocket, and before she even tried to bite it...

She felt a sharp pain on her stomach, as she sees what hit her, is a machete pushed through her abdomen. She then lifelessly fell to the ground.

The murderer, Rena then took the carton, and on the carton is a hand drawn map to Megurigaoka. She then passed through houses and stores to reach it.

However at a meat market a butcher is about to close the store, but Rena slowly walked inside.

"Hey, store's closed! Get out!"

"I said get-"

Then a machete was rammed onto his head, before his lifeless body was carried to the freezer room, and hanged on one of the meat hooks.

She continued to walk and she found that she is in a park. She walked through the dense clearing of trees, and she stumbled onto a couple making out near a tree, with the girl resisting the kiss. Disgusted, she pulls out her machete and kills the girl with a single stab, and she went behind the tree, stole the man's belt and ties it onto his eyes, before hardening the tightness, which causes blood to come out... And the tree then snapped, and fell which crushed him.

Rena continued to walk and finally she found the school. She looked at the custodian guarding the gateway.

A smirk appears behind her mask, and she walked to the gateway.

"Mam, sorry... We're not accepting cosplayers right now, we are closed for the day."

"Mam... You are not authorized to be-"

Rena then grabs the sides of his head and squeezes it until his eyes popped out and blood falls from the eyeholes. The custodian let out a final scream of agony, which is heard by the 4 girls.

"How did she find us!?" Miki asked.

"No idea!" Yuuri and Kurumi replied.

However Yuki is delusional, she is seeing Megu-Nee and is talking to her.

"Senpai, who are you talking to?"

"It's Megu-Nee, Mii-Kun~ Why?"

Miki's eyes widened. The trauma had already led to insanity. Yuki didn't accept the fact that Megu-Nee already died after being sliced alive to protect Kurumi.

Yuuri then shook the both of them and escaped the room, running to a small building that leads to a subterranean area. Down there is some government-issued stuff and things, like medical supplies in case of a zombie apocalypse.

However Rena was already outside the building, and she stabs Miki in the stomach just as she had her turn to go in. Kurumi hits Rena with the shovel causing her to pull the machete back out. This caused Yuki to wake up from her delusions and she screamed in terror as her favorite underclass girl was stabbed.

Kurumi pushed Miki inside and closed the garage door that leads inside the building. Rena then began to punch the door.

"We made it... I can't believe we made it!" Yuuri celebrated.

"No, we're not out of the woods yet." Kurumi pointed to Miki.

"Yuki-Senpai... I don't feel so good..." Miki said as she held her bleeding stomach.

"Mii-Kun... Are you alright?" She embraced her, before both of them fell to the ground, with Miki sobbing.

"I don't wanna go... Please Senpai... I don't wanna go... I'm sorry..." Her eyes went dull and lifeless.

Yuki closed Miki's eyes, and she cried on her chest.

Kurumi and Yuuri closed their eyes, trying to prevent themselves from crying.

Then the door then was punched to the point a hole was made, and the hole was spread into a larger one, the size of a human body.

"I need that for a moment!" Yuuri took Kurumi's shovel and tries to stab Rena with it.

However Rena slapped it away, and the recoil causes Yuuri to accidentally stab Kurumi's throat instead. She died instantly.

Rena then looked at Yuki, who is widening her eyes, she is in a deep level of shock. This reminded her of the day when her love of her life died. The long stare became an opportunity for Yuuri to take the machete away from her hand, and she slashed Rena's head off.

Her body and the severed head (except the mask) were then sucked into the ground, it was as if she is going to face her judgement in hell.

Yuuri took heavy breaths after Rena's body is completely sucked into the ground. She then crawled to Yuki and hugged her.

"Now I am the only one who can protect her... Now now, Yuki-Chan... I'm still here..."

"You're right, Rii-San... Let's be together forever...~"

Yuuri widened her eyes, and looks at Yuki's right arm. It's armed with the machete that Yuuri took.

The machete is then struck down and everything went black for Yuuri.

Yuki, and the corpses of her friends were never found. When the police came to the scene, they only found a lavender-colored hockey mask on the building's floor, and they heard the sound of hair-raising whispers...

"Chh Chh Chh... Kehh Kehh keehh"

A new urban legend... Just have started.

The End


End file.
